


Your body without freckles, is like a sky without stars.

by Blank4



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank4/pseuds/Blank4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "tell me a secret."</p><p>Baz and Simon have a revealing little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body without freckles, is like a sky without stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some tooth rotting fluff with a little bit of Baz feels.  
> These children need happiness.

Baz and I are laying in bed, my wings are folded under me and my tail is wrapped around Baz’s leg. We’ve grown accustomed to this intimate position. 

Much to my surprise Baz is a cuddler. Not that I mind, I love to feel him near me, his head on my chest soft hair fallen out of place (like it should be), and his hands are left to roam over my torso in a constant pattern. 

It took me a while to notice that his hands weren’t just moving aimlessly. They moved softly and with purpose, tracing every little freckle the littered my skin with delicate hands. 

I cant help but wonder why they fascinate him so much. I have to ask, so I do.

“Hey…Baz?” I whisper. Baz gives me a small hum indicating he heard me.

“Tell me a secret.” His hands freeze for a moment in surprise, then start up again in the same rhythm.

“What kind of secret?” he says, sounding bored. 

“I don’t know, like why you trace the freckles on my stomach all the time, without fail.”

This time his hand stops and doesn’t start again. I feel him sigh against my chest, like he’s reluctant to give me this information. 

“Its embarrassing.” He mumbles. 

“Oh the great Basilton Pitch is embarrassed? Tell me when did pigs start to fly?” I say with a teasing lit to my voice. 

“Don’t be a prat.” he snaps. I know he’s not really angry though, because i can feel his grin against my skin. 

After a small moment of silence, Baz starts to move his hands again. “fine ill tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh.” He says weakly, like he’s already defeated. 

“I swear on Merlins grave I won’t laugh.” I say cheerfully. “It cant be that bad.” 

“Well, we’ll see.” he breaths out. 

“Now don’t interrupt or ill stop talking.” I make an exaggerated show of zipping my lips at his words, and he laughs before starting. 

“You know I loved you before all this happened.” Baz gestures with his free hand around us wildly, and I let myself smile. 

“I was hopelessly in love with my roommate, who not only thought i hated him but thought i wanted to kill him any chance i got. Im not saying there weren’t times i just wanted to do you in.” He laughs a little and I frown. 

“You know put me out of my misery and all. Simon snow, living with you while loving you was like being suffocated by fire. By day i had to keep up a facade of righteousness and hatred, when all i wanted was to talk you down when you needed me, I wanted you to need me-” 

His voice sounds a little forced, like he’s holding back tears. Ah I’m making him remember unpleasant things. I put my hand in his hair stroking it to calm him down, and he sighs.

“-but I knew that would never happen, or a least i used to to think that would never happen.” He’s smiling again, good.

“So every night i allowed myself a few selfish minutes to unabashedly take you in. Your presence, your smell, and yes every single mole that was visible to me i memorized. I counted them every night. Knowing they never changed, it gave me a false sense of security, that you would never change either.” 

I know he’s almost done because his breathing has slowed. I wait for him to conclude before I interrupt.

“Now that I’m with you i have as long as I want to stare and feel your presence, and now i also know that you have more freckles i couldn’t see back then. So now i have re-memorize and re-catagorize every little one, so i know they won’t change. That we won’t change.” He heaves a long breath, and i can feel it across my skin. 

“Baz-” I start to say.

“Don’t say it Snow.” Baz half heartily growls out.

“You don’t even know what i was going to say.” I protest.

Before he opens his mouth and says something so utterly stupid i wonder if he really did get highest marks in every class. I whisper to him “Baz I love you.” 

I can feel his breath hitch and his hand pause once again, but I’m not having any of that. So i take his hand in mine and trace along with him. 

“I love you too…Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! Leave a comment and like, it would be much appreciated. I also post SnowBaz stuff on my tumblr so if you want more follow me here: http://simons-left-mole.tumblr.com and don't be afraid to send in your own prompts! I love writing these two.


End file.
